Life's little moments
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: Vegeta just groaned more grabbing onto his aching limbs. "Whatever you call it, just get rid of it!" He demanded. Bulma smiled. "Oh no, you have the man flu!" Bulma chuckled. *A collection of little moments from our favourite couple, No OOC*
1. Signs and Symptoms

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: This is just a couple of small collections of cute, funny and adorable moments from our favourite couple. This one is from just before they get together in the famous 3 years.

* * *

Signs and Symptoms

As the afternoon wore on Vegeta felt more and more lethargic. At first he thought he needed a short break from training to give his muscles a rest. It became clear to him that something was amiss when his throat began to swell and he felt like he had swallowed a hand full of razors. What on earth was happening to him?

He had come inside from the gravity chamber to find the woman, he barely made it to the kitchen before he was out of breath, aching and sweating profusely. Something was happening to his body, he felt like he had been hit by one of Frieza's final attacks. What was this pain he felt when he moved; if only he had a rejuvenation tank he could heal himself in a heartbeat.

Speaking of heartbeats, Vegeta put his hand up to his chest. His heart was racing at a pace similar to that of when he trained. He was sweating and shaking like mad, his temperature must have been through the roof as well. All were signs of fatigue and a long vicious battle, but he had barely begun training for the day when it hit. What was going on?!

As if reading his thoughts Bulma came into the kitchen, not noticing the Prince holding onto the door frame she walked over to the fridge. Vegeta let out a groan and hit the floor.

"Oh my god! Vegeta?! What are you doing? Did you over do it in the chamber again? Seriously, you need a head check, you're going to kill yourself!" Bulma lectured as she hurried over to him.

Helping him sit up she realised something was not right. He looked awful, different to how she found him that time he blew up the ship in the back yard. He wasn't injured. He looked sick.

"Woman…What is this?" He moaned.

"Vegeta, tell me what's wrong. Where do you hurt?" She asked.

"Everywhere, my throat feels on fire!" He groaned trying to get up.

Bulma helped him up as she studied him more. He was on fire that was true.

"Vegeta, you're burning up? Do you feel sick?" She asked.

Vegeta looked at her with a curious expression.

"What is this 'sick' you speak of?" He asked through gritted teeth.

He wished she would stop blabbing and get rid of whatever it was making him feel this way. Bulma looked at him wide eyed.

"Vegeta, you're sick. Haven't you ever gotten sick before? It's when an infection or virus get into your body and your body try's to kill it" Bulma asked.

Vegeta just groaned more grabbing onto his aching limbs.

"Whatever you call it, just get rid of it!" He demanded.

Bulma smiled.

"Oh no, you have the man flu!" Bulma chuckled.

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes; the room he was in was dark. The woman was nowhere in sight. He tried to lift his head but spat out profanities through the pain. Not only had his throat swollen the size of Kakarot's head, but his neck was stiff as a board. Hissing through his lips he managed to sit up. Beside him was a huge bottle of water, he drank it thankfully and laid back down on the bed. This was the worst pain he had ever had to endure. It was like something had zapped the energy right from his body.

There was a tiny knock at the door and the blue haired female stuck her head in. She looked over at him and realising he was awake she walked in. She was holding a bowl of hot soup, the smell of it made his mouth water.

"I brought you something to eat, to get your strength back" Bulma said quietly.

Again he struggled to sit up. He took the bowl off the woman and he started to eat it hungrily. Bulma watched him with this look in her eye, like he was an injured animal or something. He had seen that look once before from her, when he had blown himself up.

"Woman, what is wrong with me?" He asked.

"Vegeta, you have a cold. Didn't you have any sicknesses where you're from?" Bulma asked.

She had wondered what kind of effect this climate may have on the Saiyan body; she would love to study it.

"I told you, I don't know what this 'sick' thing is you keep blabbing about" Vegeta said through shovelling the soup into his mouth.

"Well, did you ever have anything that spread from being to being, made them ill… like you are now?" Bulma asked sitting down next to him.

"No" he answered.

"Interesting, so you have never had a cold" Bulma said mainly to herself.

"I have been hot before too and I have never felt like this" Vegeta spat.

"No, it's not…oh never mind!" Bulma said waving her hand.

Vegeta lifted up the empty bowl to her and she took it from his hands. He immediately grabbed his right leg and started crying out in pain. Bulma placed the bowl on the floor and raced over to the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"My leg!" He groaned.

Throwing off the sheets Bulma started rubbing her hands firmly up and down his leg. Vegeta let go and threw his head back. Whatever the woman was doing, it was working. The cramps started to subside.

"Cramps hey, gee this is a bad one Vegeta. Let me go get some painkillers…" Bulma said as she started to walk out.

"Wait! Woman" Vegeta called out to her.

Bulma 'tisk'd' as she turned around. She had told him to call her Bulma countless times, but now was not the time to grill him about it.

"That thing you just did to my leg, come do it to my neck and shoulders" He demanded.

"Say please Vegeta!" Bulma huffed.

Vegeta cringed in pain again, this was slowly killing him he could feel it!

"Bulma… please" He struggled.

She smiled inside as she looked at him, all pathetic and sooky in the bed before her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Walking over to the bed she sat beside him.

"Alright sit up a little" She soothed.

Vegeta sat up enough for her to wriggle in behind him; he laid back and got comfortable as she started to massage his neck and shoulders. He moaned softly in pleasure as she went over the tense spots. He still had a fever she could feel it radiating from his body.

Vegeta shut his eyes as the blue haired woman worked her magic on his sore muscles. Before he knew what was happening he was asleep again. Bulma chuckled softly again as she watched the Prince fall asleep in her arms. He looked cute when he was vulnerable, she had to admit!

* * *

A/N: So Vegeta's first cold? What did you think?


	2. Heat

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Each chapter in this story is of an event in Bulma and Vegeta's relationship starting from the 3 year gap between Frieza and the androids. This chapter is a possibility of how Vegeta and Bulma got together for the first time.

* * *

Heat

It seemed to happen every month, was that how this little mud ball became so damn populated? A month?! It was years in between a Saiyan's natural rhythm at the very least. Although Saiyan's did age slower than the humans, so in comparison it was probably about the same period of time between each stage.

Vegeta had been at Capsule Corps now for over three months. It was beginning to take its toll on him; he had to endure two of these episodes already, although the last two times the weakling Yamcha was here to put a stop to it. The earth men didn't seem to react to the change as much as he did, or if they did they hid it, very well. Now that the woman had broken up with the fool Vegeta was left to battle her alone. He slid his hand along the wall, hugging it closely as he tried to sense where Bulma was in the house. Getting a signal back from his probing he found her in the lounge area.

Excellent.

He began to walk outside toward the gravity chamber. She must have decided to settle in for the night to watch one of those so called 'shows'. Vegeta didn't understand the behaviour of these earthlings let alone their routines and desires. How could they stand watching a story of somebody else's life? Let alone be entertained by it!

Thinking no more of the incredibly distracting female he closed the door to the gravity chamber behind him. He must continue his training, at all cost!

* * *

Bulma swam under the water for a good ten metres before she surfaced. All that time as a young woman diving for Dragon Balls with Goku had made her an accomplished swimmer. Holding her breath under water was a piece of cake. She stopped at the end of the pool and grabbed onto the stone edge. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining hot but a cool breeze made it bearable. She sighed and swam over to the stairs, pulling herself out she made her way over to her towel. Drying off her hair she then laid the towel out on her sunbed. She may as well enjoy the heat while it lasted.

Bulma grabbed an oversized hat, it wasn't usually her type of thing but it kept the sun off her face. Laying down she made herself comfortable. She reached down beside the bed and put her sunglasses on.

It had only been two weeks since Yamcha left; it still hurt her most mornings when she woke up. Realising he was no longer beside her made her feel alone and sad. It was for the best however, they were just not meant to be. Bulma was taking it in her stride, but Yamcha had taken it to heart. He was still very angry at her for dumping him.

She closed her eyes now and enjoyed the heat on her skin. Summer was drawing to a close and life at Capsule Corp had become somewhat hectic. Between the break up, the news of the androids, her new guest and his stupid gravity chamber Bulma hardly had time to herself like this anymore. It was so relaxing and she was determined to stay here for at least another hour.

But alas it was not to be.

A shadow blocked out the glorious sun she was absorbing. Getting frustrated almost immediately Bulma took off her sunglasses and sat up. There stood Vegeta,' the Prince of all Saiyans' as he liked to call himself regularly.

"What?!" Bulma spat out.

"If you are going to continue this annoying invitation please do it somewhere I cannot sense it!" Vegeta spat back.

_Oh great he has finally lost it!_ Bulma thought to herself.

"Vegeta, turn around, get out of my sun and rack off!" Bulma said laying back down, completely ignoring the fact that he was talking crazy.

"Not until you knock it off! I don't have time for your silly little games! I must train and this infernal distraction is costing me time and effort!" Vegeta almost pleaded.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you are completely delusional and ask you again, MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Bulma screeched.

As fun as their usual shouting matches were, things between them had gotten to a boiling point. Vegeta was growing odder by the day.

"So help woman if you keep me from my training one more time I'll blow this planet to smithereens!" Vegeta growled.

_Ok I'll play… _Thought Bulma.

"Vegeta, I'm just laying here. How could I be interrupting you? Has the gravity finally made you lose your mind?" Bulma said trying to stay calm.

"My mind is fine, only if you stop invading it with your unworthy signals!" Vegeta was getting mighty frustrated now.

"What signals?!" Bulma snapped.

"The… that… all the… Don't you? Uhhhh!" Vegeta shouted and stormed off and muttered to himself.

Bulma sat up with a look of utter confusion and annoyance. What the hell just happened? Was there some kind of freak out Saiyan ritual she hadn't been told about?

"This is going to give me premature wrinkles, I swear!" Bulma shouted throwing her sunnies off.

She stood up and stormed off inside to her shower.

* * *

That blasted woman, she was doing it on purpose and completely denying it too. It infuriated him! Didn't she know who she was messing with? He could destroy her and her home in a heartbeat yet she continually badgered him and interrupted his training. He must become a Super Saiyan at all costs and her annoying rhythm was severely distracting him from his goal. He had to make her stop.

But how, she was even denying it!

_What if she really doesn't know she is doing it? What if she isn't doing it, her body is simply doing it and she is not aware… like the men of this planet seem to not be aware of it as I am!_ Vegeta thought.

"That means there are no means to control it!" Vegeta growled.

He would have to spend the new few years trying to ignore it. He could not do this, he must concentrate on training and reaching his only goal. It was not something he had ever sensed before; he did not sense it from the woman's own mother either. Just her, just Bulma. How infuriating.

"I must stop it!" Vegeta said clenching his fists as he left the gravity chamber.

* * *

Bulma ran her hands along her hair to rinse off the shampoo. She closed her eyes and put her head back under the water so it ran down her face.

She was trying to forget her annoying encounter with Vegeta earlier; the hot shower was helping a bit. But Vegeta had been so confusing she couldn't work out what he had meant. She wondered if Chichi had any of these problems with Goku, living with an alien sure was difficult at times. There was so much difference between them; Bulma thought it would be impossible for Vegeta to truly fit in here.

Vegeta was certainly an odd one. Bulma had enjoyed there little word sparring matches, he did keep her entertained on some truly boring days. He didn't seem to be obsessed by females either like the rest of her male friends. Except Goku of course, maybe that's why Bulma had taken a liking to Vegeta, because he was similar to Goku in some ways.

_Like and Vegeta in the same sentence? _Bulma thought.

He was attractive she had to admit, he had a rocking body! Plus that temper sometimes made him more attractive to her. He was certainly a badass, he didn't take shit from anyone and Bulma admired that in him. The guy was determined also, maybe a little too much at times.

Bulma shook her head. Why was she thinking about Vegeta like that?

Was it because Yamcha was gone? Was she lonely?

No.

She had to be honest, even when she was still with Yamcha she had been attracted to the spikey haired Saiyan. Very attracted.

Bulma turned off the shower and stepped out. She wrapped the fresh towel around her and opened the bathroom door. Bulma shrieked as she was met with the face of Vegeta. He was standing just outside the door and she had almost ran into him.

"What are you doing standing there?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta didn't talk but he stepped forward so his lips were close to Bulma's. She felt his hot breath on her lips and she started to blush. Bulma stepped back but Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and pleasure pulsating through her body.

"I give up" Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Bulma shut her eyes and a small groan escaped her lips as Vegeta kissed her hard. Bulma moved her body in closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta grabbed her hips and pushed her up onto his waist as her legs wrapped around him. He walked her over to the bathroom bench slamming the door behind him. He sat her up on the bench and pushed his body up against hers. He was hard under his training shorts. Bulma opened her eyes and was met with a devilish stare. He looked ravenous. What had gotten into him?

Bulma lent in and kissed him again as Vegeta began to remove the towel that she had wrapped around her petite body. He grabbed her ample breast with one and the other slid in behind her and pushed her even closer to his hard body.

Bulma started to moan louder as she rubbed her wetness up against him pleading for him to enter her. Vegeta delivered her request and ripped his shorts off and with one movement he was inside her. Bulma threw her head back and started to move with Vegeta. Groaning with her Vegeta started to swell inside her as her juices completely covered him.

_She is definitely in heat!_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's back with her fingers and began scratching at his skin. She wanted him to pound her harder, but he was holding back. Not knowing how much she could handle he started off gently with her. She softly started to tell him harder and he again obliged her request. He grabbed her hips as he felt himself nearing orgasm. Bulma began quivering first as he felt her tighten around him. Letting himself over the edge her pulled her hips in closer and came inside her.

Both panting in the hot steamy bathroom Bulma put her head back against the mirror and tried to get her breath back.

_What the hell just happened?_ She suddenly thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter two done. What did you think?**


	3. Late night TV

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I appricate them

* * *

Late night TV

It was a week since the episode with Bulma in the bathroom. Although it helped alleviate her 'condition' it wouldn't be long before it was back again. Would he have to continually pamper to her needs just to get some training done? He had broken the GR again and was hiding out watching the so called 'TV'. If he was honest it felt like of waste of time and energy train out of the GR, he was less motivated and got less out of his body. Plus the constant barrage of sexual tension coming from the female was distracting to say the least. He was convinced now she had no control over that weak body of hers. She had no clue what signals she was giving out. Her body was demanding Vegeta come to it and satisfy the fire burning deep inside.

_How absurd! I don't bow down to anybody's demands! I do what I want when I want! I am Vegeta, Prince off all Sai…_

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out.

_She won't even let me sit here and think in peace! _Vegeta thought as he rolled his eyes.

Bulma walked into the lounge room where Vegeta was camped out wearing a tight white tank top and very short denim shorts. She had her work boots on and she was filthy.

_So that's where she had been hiding._ He scowled.

She had been down in her toy room and by the state of her clothes she was working on something mechanical. She looked simple disgusting. Filthy woman!

"Why are you in the lounge watching TV? Don't tell me you destroyed the GR again…" Bulma sighed.

"What are you doing here moving your voice hole? Go fix it!" Vegeta demanded pointing in the GR's general direction.

He could smell the blood start to boil in her veins, oh how he loved this little game. He sat patiently waiting for her to pounce back at his remark. Bulma clenched her fists, narrowed her eyes and left the room without a single word.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

_Did she just ignore me? _He thought viciously.

Yes she hadn't taken his bait, she always took the bait. Living here was made tolerable by being able to get a rise from the earth woman. Ever since their little encounter she had been, Different.

"Nobody ignores me!" He growled softly to himself.

* * *

Bulma was still working on his GR five days later. He was forced back into the longue room for the late nights he usually spent in the GR. Training out in the normal Earth's atmosphere didn't give the same high impact training. He had been trying to perfect a new energy wave inside the GR and got carried away. Bulma had told him he 'royally fucked it this time'. Was she trying to be funny? Had she not been royally fucked only weeks ago?

_Maybe she is in need of another, she seems to disappear and work more efficiently after it…_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Bulma was a double edged sword, she was helping him by providing the GR to train in, but at the same time she was become a massive nuisance to him. Not only with her heat every month for him to deal with, her constant talking drove him mad.

_Sometimes I just want to shove something in her mouth to shut her up!_

Vegeta smirked at his last thought. Maybe he should try it? Regular mating might calm her down a bit. It wasn't like she wasn't attractive; on the contrary… She was gorgeous until she opened her mouth. It might help after a hard days training to relax a bit.

Just as he was trying to decide a plan of action a TV program came on that sparked his interest. Vegeta looked up at the TV and watched intently.

"Next on the Afterlife Channel, we speak with physic Anna Evon about her new show coming out soon. Anna Evon has been talking with the dead her whole life and now she is going to share her talents with those in need!" The announcer said.

Vegeta smirked.

_So the earthlings may be good for something after all… They can communicate with otherworld! Impressive!_ Vegeta thought to himself.

He could use this Anna Evon's power, seeking the advice on new techniques from his dead ancestors would surely give him and edge over Kakarot. With the GR out of commission and any excuse to get away from the earth female, what did he have to lose?

But how would he go about seeking this Anna Evon?

Vegeta sat and pondered at the thought, the woman was out of question. He had only just managed to get her to fix the GR for him. No, it had to be someone else.

_Kakarot may know a way to find her, but I have to keep the edge over him a secret. No telling him could backfire on me and I would be left right where I started… In his shadow._

There was the weak earthling, the woman's old mate? No, he stopped coming around which caused more interference with his training. There had to be someone! Someone who he could manipulate into doing what he wanted. Someone dumb and easily led!

"Oh Vegeta hunny! There you are, I made you a late night sandwich!" Said Bunny smiling.

A huge smirk washed over Vegeta's face.

* * *

"Feeew!" Bulma sighed heavily and wiped away the sweat from her brow.

"It is finally ready to go! Let me just test it before I get my hopes up" Bulma said talking to herself.

She walked over to the control panel and typed in a sequence to test the gravity machine. The numbers came up correct and Bulma beamed. She was finished finally! After seven straight days of working.

_Now to kick Vegeta back out of the house so I can reclaim my spot on the lounge!_ Bulma smiled to herself.

She hadn't watched a good drama in weeks. She was in desperate need of Hank and Lily's dramatic relationship to take her mind off her own dull sex life.

_Speaking of sex life, that time with Vegeta had come from nowhere! It sure was hot though…_ Bulma though as she blushed.

She had been thinking about it, she couldn't stop if she was honest. It really was just pure lust, she had never felt it with anyone before. Not even Yamcha, it was different with Yamcha. She had loved Yamcha… Plus Vegeta had been acting weird. Bulma didn't think she would ever completely understand him. He was so different from anyone she had ever met. Maybe that was his appeal?

But Vegeta, well he had this huge animal magnetism about him. The way he looked at her like he wanted to consume her. He was handsome of course; she admitted that right from the start. But boy was he an ultimate jerk.

_I could live with that…_ She suddenly thought.

Bulma blushed with anticipation. She sure would like him to throw her on top of this counter and have his way with her. Bulma giggled to herself and began to walk inside to find the Prince.

Walking into the lounge room she expected to see him there in the usual spot hogging the remote. But it was empty. Her father was sitting in the recliner watching a show, which in itself was weird.

"Dad, where is Vegeta?" Bulma asked walking over to him.

"Oh, he is with your mother. Come sit down, they will be on soon!" He said smiling.

"On? On what?" Bulma asked confused.

She sat down next to her father and looked at the TV. There was a program on with Anna Evon, that lunatic who pretended to speak to dead people. Gosh was Anna a scam and a half if she ever saw one. Bulma looked back at her Dad, he had said 'they will be on soon'.

"Dad, what will Mum and Vegeta be on?" Bulma asked again.

"The Anna Evon show, Vegeta wanted to specifically to talk to Anna." Bulma's father said.

_Uh oh!_ Bulma's thought immediately.

The TV cut to the audience wait for Anna Evon to come out. And there he was, front row and centre. The Prince of all Saiyans.

Vegeta.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm so glad y'all could be here!" Anna Evon swooned on the TV

The crowd erupted in an applause as Bulma watched on in horror. Vegeta was at the Anna Evon show? Why?

"Dad, why did mum take Vegeta there?!" Bulma demanded.

"Well… I suppose for him to talk to a loved one who passed away? Don't tell me you don't believe in the afterlife Bulma? You of all people should!" He father queried.

Bulma grabbed the side of her head. Not only was the Prince of an alien race out on the loose but her very well known mother was with him. This could be bad, very bad!

"Dad! How could you let him out of the house! He is an alien remember? What if he blows up the place when he realises she is a fake?!" Bulma yelled.

"She's a fraud? Well I'll be…" Her father said raising his eyebrows.

"Dad! What are we going to do?" Bulma said looking around for an answer.

"We could call your mother, it might not be too late for her to leave with him?" Her dad asked.

"Brilliant! I'll call her now" Bulma said grabbing her phone from her pocket.

Bulma pressed contacts and rang her mother. She waited a few seconds while the phone connected. It started to ring, excellent!

A phone started to vibrate on the coffee table in front of them. Both of their faces went purple as they finally realised the nature of the situation. Vegeta had been unleashed out on the world, on national TV!

A sudden thought came into Bulma's mind. It was the only idea she had. It may just work.

* * *

Vegeta had his arms crossed as the Anna woman spoke, introducing herself and how the show worked. He was tapping his fingers irritably on his arm. Not only did he have to sit through this idiotic woman's ramblings, he also had to endure Bunny. He sighed and started to tap his fingers at a faster pace. Bunny turned her head to him and smiled. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Vegeta hunny, you'll get to talk to your Mum and Dad real soon" She chimed.

Vegeta just grunted and turned his head.

"OK so do I have any volunteers to go first?" Anna Evon said smiling.

This was his chance! Vegeta uncrossed his arms and began to rise; he would soon have all the answers for beating Kakarot. Nothing could stand between him and his ultimate goal. Just as a smirk swept over his lips Vegeta saw something materialize in front of him. A tall muscular body wearing a blue and orange gi. Vegeta tried to step back, but the seats were stopping his escape.

"No! Kakarot, how did you find me?!" Vegeta barely got out before Goku had his hand on his shoulder.

Goku used instant transmission and the two Saiyan men disappeared as quickly as Goku had arrived. Bunny along with everyone in the studio looked at the empty space where the two men where only seconds ago.

"Was that Goku? My, I haven't seen him in a long time!" Bunny said holding the side of her face.

* * *

Vegeta came flying out of the instant transmission and hit the floor. He immediately stood up and started growling at Goku.

"Are you insane?!" He bellowed.

Goku put his hands up and started shaking his head.

"Vegeta, it's not what you think!" Goku pleaded his case.

"Then what is it? Trying to foil my plans again?" Vegeta pushed.

"Vegeta! I had Goku go and get you. That lady is a liar, she can't speak with the dead" Bulma emerged behind Goku.

"What?! Then why was she on that 'TV' over there if she is a fake!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta, not everything you see on TV is true. It's for entertainment" Bulma explained.

"Are you telling me I have been tricked?!" Vegeta scowled.

"More like swindled out of Zeni, it's no big deal…" Bulma said.

"Swindled? Is that some kind of technique!" Vegeta asked.

"No it's… oh never mind" Bulma said putting her hand to her head.

"Well if that's all you need me for Bulma, I'm going back to my house now. Nice to see you Vegeta!" Goku said as he put his fingers to his head.

"You imbecile! Get back here!" Vegeta shouted shaking his fist.

Goku's body disappeared as Bulma looked over at Vegeta. He was fuming. Obviously his plan, whatever that had been, just failed him. She wondered if she should tell him now, was it too early? They always told you to wait until the three month mark, but was it the same rules for the actual father? Besides Vegeta may find out on his own soon enough especially since this baby was half Saiyan. Its life force may be strong enough for him to sense. She wasn't even sure about the idea herself, she was still wrestling with her own thoughts on how she felt about it. She certainly didn't love Vegeta, she was just attracted to him. She considered him for a moment and then decided to leave him in peace. Besides she was tired from finishing the GR today, she needed a long bath and a good night's sleep.

"The GR is fixed Vegeta, it is outside waiting for you to destroy it again" Bulma said as she walked out of the room.

Vegeta looked down at his fist.

"I will never understand humans!" He spat.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
